1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a light source device is known in which a laser chip is included in, for example, a package formed of a can-shaped metal. (See, e.g., Patent Literature (PTL) 1 (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2013-149449)) In a light source device disclosed by PTL 1, a laser chip is included in a package hermetically sealed. Laser light emitted by the laser chip is directly guided to the outside of the package by an optical rod extending from the inside to outside of the package. Moreover, the light guided by the optical rod is focused by an optical lens, and an irradiation object is irradiated with the light.
In recent years, fiber-optic communication through an optical fiber is getting popular, and there is a demand for a technique of guiding, to an optical fiber, laser light emitted by a laser chip in a package.